Tactics: Let Me Hold You
by Youkai Of Hearts
Summary: Kantarou gets a high fever and it’s up to Haruka to take care of him, along with some hotness and a bit of angst, this can be very hot indeed…especially if Yoko and Suzu are out on a ladies night…


**Tactics**

**Let Me Hold You**

_Summary: Kantarou gets a high fever and it's up to Haruka to take care of him, along with some hotness and a bit of angst, this can be very hot indeed…especially if Yoko and Suzu are out on a ladies night… _

_HakuKan might be T or M, not sure…_

**To The Story**

His body was getting hot, way too hot, Kantarou couldn't stand the amount of heat his body was producing along with his forehead getting a bit more painful along with his scar on Kantarou's chest, if felt like he was on fire and the covers that were over him weren't helping him much either. Opening his eyes a little he darted them around his room.

Yoko and Suzu were away for the day so it was just him and Haruka. Haruka was in another room somewhere and that just left him in this room on his own, just him and his bedroom window along with all his books. The suns rays shining in to fall on him. He couldn't feel his legs or his arms, his body felt numb and he was suppose to feel hot and not cold.

But Kantarou hates it when he has a fever, this wasn't his first time, when he had a fever it had a huge effect on the scar on his chest, it would usually make it go haywire which really did hurt, when there's a demon though it would usually feel more painful and with that it really did feel like he was going to die.

_**Slide**_

Kantarou slowly turned his head to the door and saw the face of the demon eating Tengu, Haruka, his black hair and black eyes looking at him with a bowl of water and a fresh cloth in his hand. Shuffling his black shoes on the hard wooden floors wondering over to the feverish scholar that was well tucked into the bedcovers that Yoko wrapped him in.

"H-Haruka…" Kantarou moaned weakly trying to sit up but shock a bit almost collapsing back to his resting place until Haruka caught him with his arms.

"Don't strain yourself, just lie down" feeling Haruka's strong embrace around him made his body temperature increase a bit. Kantarou's face flushed in a bright red, he didn't like feeling weak, especially in front of Haruka, it just reminded him of that time when they fought against that creepy guy at the Naval ship.

And how he wasn't able to help at all, when they fought against him and when Haruka got pierced by those branches from the earth's floor it just made Kantarou realise how weak and helpless that the young man was, it made Kantarou hate himself and from then on he swore to protect Haruka no matter what happens, but how can he protect him when he's in this state?

But even so…

Although now he can remember the imagery and emotions that came along with it, really though it did made him feel even weaker. Not only did that race into his head but also he'd worried about his deadline with Reiko as well which also raised his temperature a little as well.

_**Squish Drip**_

Haruka gently placed the soaked cloth over Kantarou's forehead, moving a piece of his hair a bit so that none of it can get caught. The cold made the young Shinto Priest flinch making another slight moan escape his lips, but he made sure to make low and soft so that Haruka doesn't hear him.

"Are you alright?" Haruka asked, funny Kantarou thought he heard a bit of concern and softness in his voice. "Y-yeah-I-I'm fine…" Gently Haruka raised Kantarou's bed sheets and tugged his robe a bit; taking a look at the scar it seemed to look a little deeper than before.

"H-Haruka? W-What are you…"

Haruka placed a hand unto Kantarou's scar, trailing his finger down the line making him flinch and release a little hiss from his lips. "Does it hurt?" Kantarou looked at Haruka weakly with his bright red orbs, his cheeks dipping into a bright shade of pink "No…n-not at the moment but…it-it usually does at night or sunset…"

Haruka narrowed his eyes at the young silver haired boy and asked in a stern voice "Why at sunset or night?"

"Hmmm…I-I don't know…It's always been like that…S-since…I-I was a child…" and with that Kantarou closed his eyes breathing sweetly for now. Haruka couldn't help but let a red colour come across his face he still couldn't believe that the guy who was ill was this crafty priest who would have things planned along with a bit of reckless-ness.

_**Kantarou…**_

Haruka placed a hand unto Kantarou's smoothly skinned cheek, rubbing it tenderly making sure not to wake him up, he needed his rest and not only that he needed to let Kantarou's fever cool down a bit for him to be able to get better.

_**I want…**_

He leaned his body a bit closer and placed a gentle, tender kiss onto Kantarou's lips, his black hair dangling onto the young boy like jet black curtains. Haruka edged back, standing to his feet and left the room before turning and looking at Kantarou's slumbering face with one thought in mind that spun around his head like a disease, but he welcomed it.

_**Kantarou I want to protect you…**_

_**Slide, Clunk**_

_Haruka…_

_Kantarou slowly opened his eyes, looking around him seeing nothing but total darkness, he narrowed his eyes in complete depression, he didn't seem to be surprised, this was where he'd always end up if he had a fever, this was a darkness that the Priest could never escape from, for he was the one that would come to this place._

_His Mind _

_His World_

_His Salvation_

_His Prison_

_His Heaven_

_His Hell_

_This is where Kantarou would find himself and there was nothing he could do to keep himself from this place that he loathed so much with a passion, the air would always be thick here, so thick that he could hardly breath, he placed a hand unto his throat almost choking from the air's devastating effects on him_

_He coughed and he choked, dropping to his knees._

_Then all of a sudden all these images begun to bang around in his head "Don't intervene Ichinomiya Kantarou" Kantarou quivered and shock, a violent pain slamming into his chest, his scar now going into a diabolical effect_

"_**What are you going to do to Haruka!"**_

"_Nothing for now…" all of a sudden he felt these arms encircle him, slamming him down unto the ground, his back connecting to the land below him. "You seem to be very close to the Tengu…I wonder…" Kantarou felt a hand caressing his scar making it burn uncontrollably._

"_S-Stop it!!" he screamed Feeling the man's hand trailing down his scar making him moan in more pain than last time, this time making him panic. "Could it be that you're…in love with him…? This could come as an advantage to me…"_

"_Let go!!"_

"_**Wake up!! Kantarou!!"**_

Kantarou woke up in complete panic, sweat caressing his skin, his body completely caught into the strong arms of Haruka, he darted his eyes up at the Demon Eater and started to shiver. He was glad that the dream ended, he felt totally scared and frightened. In away Kantarou was glad that he awoken from that nightmare that drowned him in its watery depths.

The silver haired boy snuggled his head onto Haruka's chest, Kantarou felt like crying but he didn't want anyone to see his tears.

"Are you alright Kantarou?" Kantarou didn't answer but held the back of Haruka's jacket tightly, even though it was just a small response, Haruka knew, without a word, without a proper response from Kantarou, Haruka knew, he knew that Kantarou felt helpless, so helpless that he thought he heard the boys bitter sweet teary whimpers.

"Kantarou?" Haruka then cupped Kantarou's chin and slowly directed it up towards him, but Kantarou resisted a bit, this left the demon eater a bit irritated. "Look at me Kantarou" demanded Haruka in a stern voice, Kantarou didn't obey.

"**Kantarou!**" the boy winced before he unwillingly tilted his head up to the black haired man, tears smearing his pearl coloured cheeks tinted with a hint of a bright pinkish red, overflowing from his ruby like eyes until they dropped from his face unto the nice cotton sheets on his lower half of his body.

_I…I didn't want Haruka to see me cry…_

"What's with that face, what are you so sad about?" Kantarou just plunged his head down, gripping unto Haruka's coat, his scar was beginning to burn and he tried to bare it, but he just couldn't, gritting his teeth trying to hold back a scream or a yelp, he even tried to hold on to Haruka for comfort but other than that he just couldn't hold it back.

Making a painful muffled moan, Haruka immediately heard it and tugged the boy closer to him, comforting him, soothing him, making sure that Kantarou knows that he's not suffering through this pain on his own; making sure that the folklorist knew that Haruka was here to help him through his pain even though the Demon Eating Tengu wouldn't show it.

"Kantarou…" the boy gasped, he couldn't keep his pain filled cries within him much longer, Haruka placed a smooth hand unto Kantarou's hair, messing it up a bit, to calm him down, he knew how much pain that Kantarou was in, he knew the extent of that scars pain ever since he first met him he knew what kind of pain Kantarou would be in.

"_I bet I look pathetic now don't I?_" muttered Kantarou in a faint whimper.

"Well, you do have a fever, it's understandable…" Haruka gently stroked Kantarou's hair, tangling his hands in the boys silver silky hair. "_I-I wish…"_

"Hm?" Haruka looked down on Kantarou, seeing his flushed face "_I-I wish…t-that I can be strong…l-like you…_" silence filled the room, leaving Haruka deep in his own thoughts and feelings. Why would he say such a thing, did he think he was weak, he never heard something like this from Kantarou before, he guesses that even this guy gets his moments.

"Why would you want to?"

"_B-Because…I-I'm too weak…I-I can barely defend myself…_"

Haruka frowned angrily at the silver haired young man and laid him down gently onto his bed, removing a piece of Kantarou's kimono showing the scar scrapped on his chest "_H-Haruka?_" the Tengu gently placed a finger down the scar making Kantarou moan a bit, it didn't have a lot of pressure but it did hurt.

"Does it hurt?" Kantarou made a light nod, relaxing his head back unto the pillow, a sigh escaping his lips, reopening his ruby red eyes seeing that Haruka's face was right in front of his own. Clashing his lips with the scholars forcefully, probing the young mans tongue tasting his sweet taste that surrounded his mouth. Licking it hungrily, almost suffocating Kantarou.

_**Kantarou…**_

Haruka released Kantarou from the kiss so that they can both have some air, they both looked at each other before Haruka placed a hand unto Kantarou's red flushed cheek, "You seem to be feeling better now?" Haruka then gently placed his lips unto Kantarou's once more, placing his hand firmly under Kantarou's right leg raising it up slowly while he broke the kiss and placed butterfly type kisses down the crook of Kantarou's neck as the younger male arched his head back.

_**Let Me Hold You**_

**The End**

**Youkai Of Hearts: **Okay I'll admit, it's a bit short and fast paced but this is my first HarukaxKantarou one-shot, Also bad news people, my computer crashed on me and I sort of lost the thirteenth chapter of _**Naruto: Don't Be Scared**_ and everything else on that fan fic, but don't worry I'll get unto it again, please comment, and criticise is also a good thing, cause I purchased a **Tactics** box set and I couldn't help but scream from the total hotness of episode thirteen , So romantic, so Kawaii, so YAOI!! Yosh!!

Hm there might actually be a sequel to this later, I haven't actually decided, yet…

Well until next time kiddos, see yeah all later!!

**Youkai Of Hearts Out!!**


End file.
